


It’s Practically All I Can Think About

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I've altered Andy's powers from the canon, M/M, a little silly, and the issue isn't dealt with with any sensitivity, and warnings for coming out or accidentally being outed, playing with the idea more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy can read minds, which unfortunately leads to him accidentally outing Ash. There’s no hard feelings, in fact Ash seems particularly drawn to his new acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Practically All I Can Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It’s Practically All I Can Think About  
> Pairing: Ash/Andrew Gallagher  
> Type: Romantic  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 894  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.   
> Warnings: Coming out/blasé treatment of being outed.   
> Notes: I’ve altered Andy’s powers a little (he can control people rather than read their minds in canon I think), but the story just kinda happened so I had to get it to fit.

There never was anything quite like a nice rude awakening heralded by Ellen’s more-than-ample vocal chords. Normally it was prudent to jump to it with uber-speed when Ellen yelled, at least if you didn’t want to be doused with a bucket of frozen water. And boy, did Ash know that from experience. In fact, it had reached the point where his body responded before his mind had even begun to consider rousing itself into life. Of course that did mean that he was left groaning on the floor of the bar whenever he accidentally rolled off the pool table. Although, just this once he was prepared to let it slide as he caught sight of the cutest face he’d seen in a long time.

“This is Andrew, he needs our help on a case.”

“You can call me Andy.” Well if that wasn’t music to his ears.

***

Andy leant back in his chair with a loud sigh, stretching out every underutilised muscle. They’d been at this for hours and they were no closer to figuring out the whole psychic kids thing. He appreciated the help he was getting from Bobby, the Harvelles and the ever intriguing Ash, but dusty book after dusty book had left him with nothing more than a fuzzy brain and building headache. And Ash’s neverending thought spiral was not doing anything to help. If anything it was just making him more and more distracted. “Seriously Ash, can you not think of something other than gay porn. You’re transmitting it so loud it’s practically all I can think about.” 

The entire room went silent, almost as if it all the air had been sucked out of the door. The tension was instantly visible in the clench of Ash’s knuckles and the way Jo sucked in her breath. It took Andy several seconds to wade his way through the confusing mix of thoughts and emotions bouncing around the room. And when he finally realized what he had done it was too late to take it back. Jo was flitting between the desire to laugh and a building sense of worry, whilst Bobby and Ellen just seemed shellshocked for several long minutes.

Andy watched in horror as Bobby marched his way across the room, his hand landing with a firm thud on the back of Ash’s head and a muttered “Get your mind out of the gutter idjit, we’ve got work to do.”

That was all it seemed to take for the tension to deflate out of the room. Without further ado Ash had gathered up his laptop and was racing out the room in an uncharacteristically fumbling manner.

All Andy could do was gawk like a goldfish as Jo raced past with a roll of her eyes. “You just outed him dummy”

***

It was about an hour later when he managed to track down Ash and Jo. They were hanging out in the front section of the bar, playing pool on Ash’s table. They stopped their posturing and taunting as they heard him come in. It screamed awkwardness, particularly as Jo pointedly ignored the meaning behind Ash’s glare until he physically bundled her out of the door.

Andy couldn’t help himself admiring the relaxed motions of Ash’s body as he jumped up onto the table, dumping the pool cue to the side. With a quick shake of his head he managed to focus on what he was meant to be doing, which grew even harder as he started to pick up more on the train of Ash’s thoughts.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Really sorry, I didn’t mean to out you. The truth is that I’m usually better at blocking other people’s thoughts from my head. There’s just something about you that stops me from being able to do that.”

Thankfully there was no animosity on Ash’s face, just a good-natured smile. “It’s all cool man. No hard feelings. Jo already knew, and Bobby and Ellen were pretty nice about it.”

Somehow Andy had found himself creeping closer and closer to where Ash was sat on the pool table. He couldn’t help but return the smile on Ash’s face, particularly since he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to tear his yes away. It was easy to lose himself in the swirl of Ash’s eyes, leaning in desperate for a taste of those lips. He no longer knew if it was his own attraction for Ash that was driving this, or the waves of emotion and desire that were washing off Ash. To be honest it didn’t really matter, not when he had his hands tangled in Ash’s hair and full access to his lips.

Their make-out session was soon interrupted by the harsh snap of a shotgun from behind them. He turned round to catch a glimpse of an angry Ellen staring down at them. “Don’t you even think about it. Not on my pool table you don’t.”

Oops, he hadn’t even realized that he was halfway to getting Ash’s pants undone. Before Ellen had a chance to offer any more warnings, Andy had managed to drag Ash out into the parking lot. One look at Andy’s van and the other man was practically grinning from ear to ear. Maybe, just maybe he’d found a keeper.


End file.
